


More

by sakuatsuii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dom Kageyama Tobio, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Kageyama Tobio, Underage Sex, a little bit of spanking, degrading, kageyama fucks atsumu, poor atsumu, sub atsumu miya, virgin atsumu miya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuatsuii/pseuds/sakuatsuii
Summary: Kageyama wanted more.More. More. More. More. He wanted more of Atsumu.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	More

**Author's Note:**

> i made this while having class so sorry for the grammatical errors and typos

The Inarizaki Team bowed as the match ended. They lost. 

Atsumu sighs as his bet with Tobio flew by his head, after the teams exited the court Atsumu tried his best to avoid Tobio as much as possible thinking that Kageyama forgets the bet. 

Kageyama looked at Atsumu and made eye-contact with him. 

"We're gonna leave in an hour, so feel free to watch the other games." Their captain said cold as ever, the team just nodded. 

Atsumu was about to follow Osamu and Suna when a sudden presence was felt behind him.  
He looked behind him and saw the setter starring at him, Osamu and Suna noticed and asked. 

"Do you have business with him?" Suna asked Atsumu. 

"No-" Atsumu got cutted off by Kageyama, grabbing his hand. 

"Yes, We do. Excuse us, this will just be fast." Kageyama replied, pulling Atsumu while Osamu and Suna just nodded and turned their heads and left Atsumu. 

The two arrived at the bathroom, Atsumu getting confused on why of all the places Tobio would pick he picked the bathroom to discuss their bet. 

"So, about the bet. Atsumu-san." Kageyama faced the blonde, pushing him against the wall. 

"Uh- do you want money?" Atsumu said shyly, scolding himself in his mind for acting so shy infront of Tobio. 

Kageyama chuckled, making Atsumu confused. 

Kageyama's expression changed from happy to scary, he stared at Atsumu's eyes, making Atsumu little and uncomfortable. 

Kageyama saw this and smirked a little, making Atsumu even more scared. 

"No. You said anything right, Atsumu-san?" Kageyama whispered at Atsumu's ear, making Atsumu's spine shiver. 

"Yes..can you hurry please? We might leave soon." Atsumu said softly, as he sees Kageyama smile once again. 

"Don't worry this will be fast." Kageyama replied, as he kissed Atsumu's lips. 

Atsumu got shocked and tried pushing the younger, but Kageyama just pressed his lips harder unto Atsumu.

Kageyama bit the bottom lip of the blonde making Atsumu gasp, making Kageyama's tounge enter unto the older's mouth. Kageyama swirled his tounge inside Atsumu's mouth, and sucked Atsumu's tounge, making the blonde whimper.  
As he suck Atsumu's tounge, his hand went into the shirt of Atsumu, touching his nipples making Atsumu moan on the kiss. 

Atsumu once again tried pushing the younger, but got stopped when Kageyama suddenly pulled his shorts down with his boxers, revealing his small cock. 

Kageyama chuckled while Atsumu blushed as embarrasment but was also angry at himself by being dominated by Kageyama so easily. 

The blue-headed volleyball player turned Atsumu around, making Atsumu startle. 

"I'm gonna have fun using you, Atsumu-san." Kageyama whispered unto his ear, making Atsumu panic. He also tried kicking the younger but Kageyama just slapped his ass hard, making Atsumu almost scream but Kageyama inserted his fingers into the blonde's mouth, reaching his throat making Atsumu's scream become some choking sounds. 

"Now, now, Atsumu-san, you don't want to let the people who saw your game know how much of a slut you are, hm?" Kageyama teased, he then licked the neck of Atsumu then sunked his teeth, drawing blood making Atsumu's eyes appear crystal fresh tears. 

Kageyama licked the blood drawn by the bite that he gave, he was sure that it will form a purple-ish, or blue bruise later on. 

Kageyama removed his fingers from the blonde's mouth making the blonde cough, while tears fell down his cheeks. 

Kageyama spreaded Atsumu's asscheeks and Atsumu felt his asshole being stretched making him cry more. 

Kageyama inserted his fingers slowly, thrusting two fingers while Atsumu covered his mouth by one hand as his other hand was touching the wall, supporting him from not falling down. 

Kageyama felt his fingers sucked by Atsumu's pink virgin asshole, he hummed and started thrusting earning small moans from the other setter. 

Atsumu felt that his body was gonna torn in half, it was a mix of pleasure and pain. He didn't wanna be noisy, and he wants no one to enter the door, or else his reputation will let down a landslide. 

Kageyama slid out his fingers and licked his fingers, swirling it around before inserting it again into the setter's beautiful pink asshole. 

Atsumu felt tears running down his face again, as he felt the hot saliva inside of him, while Kageyama thrusted his fingers again but a little bit faster, making Atsumu widen his eyes and almost scream. 

Kageyama inserted another finger making Atsumu jump abit, and crying more. 

Kageyama liked the way Atsumu cried by his fingers only, liking the way that he can dominate the poor blonde setter so easily.  
Kageyama fastened his thrusting, as he enjoyed the moans and whimpers that Atsumu gave him, receiving the small "please stop" and "enough, please" that sounded like heaven to him, it sounded more like Atsumu wanted more. He also liked the way Atsumu was so submissive to him, so pretty, so easy to break. 

Atsumu knew that it was wrong, but his body said otherwise. 

"I-ill tell everyone! The team! The people! Everyone!" Atsumu shouted at him, holding back his moans. 

Kageyama added another finger, making it four and he forced his fingers to thrust inside, rougher, harder and faster, making Atsumu moan and sob. 

"Do you really think they'll believe you Atsumu-san? It would be embarrasing for them to know that you got so submissive by a first year. So embarrasing for them to know that you're such a fucking slut." Kageyama snarled, thrusting his four fingers as farther as he can go, as Atsumu accidentally let go of his hand supporting him, making him fall. 

Atsumu continued to sob, feeling the pain of falling, he felt the four fingers inside his ass, feeling so full, so dirty, so fucking useless. 

Kageyama removed his four fingers, wet substanced connecting his four fingers from Atsumu's destroyed asshole, Atsumu just layed there, his ass exposed, his boxers and shorts below his knees, as he was exhausted and sweaty, tears falling down his face. 

Kageyama wanted more. 

More. More. More. More. He wanted more of Atsumu. 

Kageyama felt bad to the other volleyball players that isn't entering the bathroom right now, they can't see this beautiful ass that he destroyed. 

Atsumu felt hands touching his waist, making him whine, he doesn't want him. He wants to go home and just fucking cry until he sleeps. 

Atsumu was too weak to protest, making Kageyama smile. 

Kageyama adjusted Atsumu's ass, making it face up in the air, while he pulled down his shorts and boxers. Atsumu felt Kageyama's cock, touching his asshole, making him whine and almost get up but fell from the ground from tiredness. 

Kageyama chuckled at the attemp that the setter made, he digged his nails on Atsumu's hips, while he slowly inserted his 9 inch cock, making Atsumu whimper again. 

Kageyama thrusted his gigantic cock, while Atsumu covered his mouth trying to not scream. It fucking hurts as hell. 

Atsumu can hear Kageyama's groans as he thrusts into Atsumu. 

Atsumu can feel his ass being torned, as he gets fucked by the first year. He can feel the cock abusing his prostate over and over, he felt nothing but pain, while Kageyama felt pleasure. 

Kageyama came inside without a warning, and that made Atsumu jump, as he sobbed even harder, making Kageyama more turned on. 

Kageyama felt his cock become hard as he saw the face of the blonde. Red eyes, tears running down while saliva was dripping down his mouth. 

Kageyama slowly pulls his dick out, watching the asshole shrink as he pulled out his dick. 

The first year carried Atsumu, and forced him to kneel down, as he was standing up infront of Atsumu. 

Atsumu saw the first years 9 inch cock infront of him, he was about to go away, but Kageyama tugged his hair roughly, and grabbed his jaw forcefully opening his mouth and shoving the cock inside of him. 

Atsumu can feel the cock abusing his throat, and hitting it over and over again. 

He still felt the cum that was dripping down his asshole, while his throat was getting abused. He couldn't fucking breath at ALL. 

Kageyama moans as he felt his dick perfectly sliding down the second years throat, as he thrusted over and over. He came again without a warning, forcing Atsumu to swallow his cum, as he didn't remove his dick after he came. 

He slided out his dick, before he came again at Atsumu's face and hair, he saw his cum dripping down Atsumu's face, and his cum stuck on Atsumu's hair. 

Atsumu wanted to vomit as he felt the cum still sliding down his throat, and also the cum that is falling down his asshole. He also felt so fucking dirty as there is also cum on his face and hair. 

Atsumu collasped unto the ground, as he was panting, covered with Tobio's cum. 

He felt Kageyama lifting him into the showers and stripping him, and cleaned him. 

...... 

Atsumu and Kageyama wore their clothes again after showering. 

Kageyama didn't mind the cum on the floor, as he ignored it not bothering to clean it. 

Before he left the bathroom he whispered into the setters ear. 

"Be a goodboy and don't tell this to anyone, okay slut?" 

He walked out of the bathroom, leaving Atsumu trying to hold back his tears.


End file.
